In Silence
by Didi
Summary: Reflections on destiny. **Two New Reflections**
1. Nighttime Thoughts

In Silence  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved and probably never will so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing their likeness for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Reflections on destiny.  
  
Acknowledgment: To the Girl in the Red Jacket, for inspiring me. Thank you for your wonderful writings and have me striving to write better.   
  
  
Nighttime Thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Night. It is one of the few times in the day that I get to be on my own, with only my thoughts as my companion. The moon is out full tonight and in the silence I find peace. It is so rare these days for me to do that.   
  
My days are occupied by school and Ranger business. But the nights are mine alone. There are those few occasions when I find myself with my friends battling evil by moonlight, but those are few in between. I lay here in the darkness and I breathe a sigh of relief that I have escaped certain death once more.   
  
All my life, things have been so simple for me. I have loving parents, a beautiful home, friends that care, and a mind that has never failed me. Until the day Zordon chose me to be a Ranger, there was nothing more in my life but to make it through the next math pop quiz and to perhaps get into a good college.   
  
All that has changed in the short months that we find ourselves thrown into a battle between good and evil. Between life and death. Between victory and total enslavement. Can it be that the fate of the world rest in the hands of five teenagers that have so little in common except an undeniable friendship and genuine love for life? It still amazes me that our destinies would lead us to this point in our lives.   
  
I may not be the smartest like Billy, or the most popular like Kim, or the most likable like Zack, or even the strongest as Jason is. But some how the hand of destiny has thrown me into this wondrous adventure that I must succeed in, or die trying. For there is no in between here. There is victory, and there is defeat. It is war of the most brutal and extreme. We must succeed.  
  
I sometimes wonder if the others stay up at night and ponder these thoughts. Do they have doubts as I do? Do they fear those risks that we take? Can we be the last hope for the freedom of earth from evil beings like Rita Repulsa?   
  
Or perhaps I simply think too much?  
  
But here in the silence of the night, there is nothing but my thoughts and myself. Perhaps tomorrow I will talk to the others. For now, I deserve much needed sleep. That Pudgy Pig thing has worn me out. Tomorrow is another day, and another thought of what is to come.  



	2. Trial By Fire

In Silence  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved and probably never will so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing their likeness for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Reflections on destiny.  
  
Acknowledgment: To the Girl in the Red Jacket, for inspiring me. Thank you for your wonderful writings and have me striving to write better.   
  
  
Trial By Fire  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I think bedtime has become my favorite time of the day. It used to be dawn, when everything was beautiful, fresh from a night's sleep. Now I dread the first light of day, when we must face new challenges that threaten our peaceful existence on earth. At bedtime I know that my part in keeping this harmony is done and I can sleep knowing that we've throttled another attempt to wipe us out.   
  
I use to love crowds, lots of noise and happiness. Now I see the crowd as potential targets by our enemies, people to use against me and my weakness, my love of humanity and life. In the silence of the night, I don't have to worry about protecting others, just my heart and soul. In the silence, I'm safe from my conscious, from the cries of help. But sleep, that's another story.   
  
The others look to me when we are in trouble. Somehow, I've been nominated as the leader, the head of this team. I guess in a way, I'm flattered that they think of me in such a light. They are my friends, people I trust the most and care about the most. Their opinion more than anyone else's matter to me. I won't let them down.  
  
We are teenagers on this great big mission to save the world. It's scary once you've had a moment to really think of it. None of us really knew what we were in for when this all began. They were all kind of just thrown into the fray and damn if we weren't lucky to make it out alive as we did. A trial by fire, you might say. Damn did we ever get burned.   
  
I remember seeing Trini and Kimberly's face the first time we came upon an innocent we couldn't save. It was our third time out together and.... Well, that's not really important anymore. I think we had all considered it a game up to that point. It never hit us that it was more than just a game we were dealing with. And that not just our lives are on the line here, billions of them are counting on our actions.   
  
I will never forget the look on Trini's face. Kimberly cried, as I expected her to, but Trini didn't. She stood here, completely still with eyes that were colder than the Artic Winds. It didn't really hit me until much later that it was the look of death on her face. She died a little that day. And died a little more each time one fell and didn't get up.   
  
Billy understood the risks and understood that we couldn't save them all. Zack, he hides behind a mask of coolness, mourning in private and then moving on. Kimberly cries freely and expresses her pains, sharing it with others to exercise the demons within. Me? I do what ever good leader does, I allow the others to talk it through with me, it helps me to work out my pain too. Trini, she works through her problems herself. She bottles it all up, allowing others to turn to her but never coming for help herself. She is strong, I think emotionally stronger than me.   
  
We lost our innocence in those moments, but feel the joys of life when we've completed a mission. We may not have been born heroes, may not have been trained to do these difficult tasks, but we've done what we can. And that's all anyone can ask of us.   
  
Those moments in the middle of a battle, when I have doubts, I turn to the others. They are my strength. We've gone through our trial by fire, we've earned our strips, we've done out duties, what more could the world ask of us. This is what the fates have decided: we are the Power Rangers.  



	3. Midnight Madness

In Silence  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved and probably never will so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing their likeness for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Reflections on destiny.  
  
Acknowledgment: To the Girl in the Red Jacket, for inspiring me. Thank you for your wonderful writings and have me striving to write better.   
  
  
Midnight Madness  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't sleep. Nothing new. Nights with full moons often disturb my r.e.m. cycle. I can only deduce that...I'm thinking too much again. Trini often warn me that thinking too much at night is what causes my insomnia. I believe she may be right on that account.   
  
Jason called earlier, making sure that I have not damaged my psyche by reliving the events of the day over and over again in my mind. I have to say, he was correct in assuming that I would continue to be haunted by memories of the day's events. It horrifies me at the thought of all the deaths and destruction that evil can cause in this world. I am grateful for Jason's timely call.  
  
Zordon's decision to include me in a group filled with those that are so strange, it baffles me. I am but a scientist, a brain that can be of no use to them with their million year existence and super computers. Yet here I am, in the mist of a destiny that I have no idea if I can fulfill or not. In this team, Jason is strength, Trini is spirit, Kimberly is heart, Zack is energy, and me? I'm just the guy that can work the controls of the megazord.  
  
Strange what kind of diversions in the road to the future of one's dreams can be thrown at it. It is hard to believe that life has any meaning in it when.... When we see so much pain and suffering every day. Sure we all know that it is part of life, but death as we see it was unnatural. These people didn't have to die, it is an act of evil that brought about the end of their futures.   
  
It's close to midnight now. Midnight, the witching hour. I'm only glad that Rita the Witch does not like to operate in the darkness of the night. Her vanity keeps her in bed, for which we should be grateful. They say that midnight is the hour of madness, when all the things in between the worlds come out to peek around for but the briefest time. Midnight is when everything changes, turns old or new.   
  
I should sleep. I need to sleep. If I show up with dark circles under my eyes tomorrow, Trini is likely to make me drink that herbal tea to help me sleep again. And Kimberly will want me to listen to the whale songs before bed. Knowing what a terrible liar that I am, I would have to do so just to report in the next morning.   
  
(sigh) Someone once said that there was a fine line between brilliance and madness. Well, all I have to say to that is.... They were dead right. Not entirely politically correct for me to be making such a statement, but I know that they are. I often wonder if my mind, which Zack refers to as clockwork on crack, would drive me insane in the darkest of night. When the world is so silent that it appears to be holding its breath for something miraculous. Only we bath mother earth with the blood of the innocents. How kind of us?  
  
Sleep must come soon. I must rest for tomorrow may bring yet another day full of angst and troubles. My mind and body must rest and restore itself, for tomorrow is another battle to be fought.   
  
Or at least I need my wits about me when Bulk and Skull makes asses of themselves yet again. Thank goodness for Jason and Zack. I've gotten quick sick of being stuff into lockers and such.  
  
All right, must sleep now. Tomorrow is another day.  
  
  



	4. Little Steps

In Silence  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved and probably never will so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing their likeness for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Reflections on destiny.  
  
Acknowledgment: To the Girl in the Red Jacket, for inspiring me. Thank you for your wonderful writings and have me striving to write better.   
  
Little Steps  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I use to hate the night; it robbed me of the time I could be spending with my friends and music. But now, I welcome it like an old friend that is there to comfort me at the end of the day. With the silence of the night, I can drop all pretenses, all masks that we wear in the harsh light of day, and just simply be me.   
  
Jason once said that I hide behind my gay smiles; he was right. It is my only defense against all the ugliness that we see as both teens and as Rangers. If I didn't smile and move on, I would simply break down and die. I need my happy mask to keep my sanity, to know that I am still me. That everything that I see in my life cannot destroy my sense of being.   
  
I laugh, smile, dance my way through the tough times. We all joke about Rita and her monsters, but it is our only defense against the fears. Our fears. We're all scared but know that this is part of who we are. We're Rangers, we have to face this. Fear is not an option.  
  
It amazes me how some of the others deal with their nightmares. Billy, he works. Jason meditates, Trini smiles and buries it, Kimberly cries and talks to Trini, and me? Me, I dance my way through it all. We all have our ways of dealing with it. We have each other and Zordon. But then, our big head doesn't really know what's like to be a teenager and a Ranger at the same time. It's not the same for him as it is for us.   
  
We all have our motives for doing what we do. Zordon does it cause it is what he's been trained to do. But us? We do it cause this is our world, our fight. We do this for our family, friends and human kind. I can't imagine anyone on this planet that won't do it for that reason. Earth may be small and puny in comparison to come of the other galaxies of planets that is out there in the big bad universe, but it is all we've got and we're going to do whatever it takes to keep it safe from monsters like Rita and Goldar.   
  
Deep breath, Zack! Take a deep breath and don't think of all the others that we couldn't save. It will drive me crazy if I keep thinking of those that died. One day at a time, one step at a time, one life at a time.   
  
The battles, they take a toll on us all. But we're taking little steps to win back what is rightfully ours. A sense of peace and safety in our homes, with our families, and on our planet. Rita Repulsa, look out! The Zack man is going to dance his way across your grave when we've defeated you!  
  



	5. Teddy Bears

In Silence  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved and probably never will so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing their likeness for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Reflections on destiny.  
  
Acknowledgment: To the Girl in the Red Jacket, for inspiring me. Thank you for your wonderful writings and have me striving to write better.   
  
Teddy Bears  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I always wondered what my mother was thinking when she decided that a girl's room should be decorated completely in what is now termed "girly colors." Granted, she should count her lucky stars that I happen to like pink, white, and peach. But still...  
  
I use to fight tooth and nail not to go to bed at nights. But now a days, nights are the only time I get to take a deep breath and sigh with relief at a day gone by, one more escape from everything that is threatening to knock us off the evolutionary scale. I wonder what bug crawled up Rita's ass and stayed there for the past two centuries. Geeze, we're just a little planet in the middle of nowhere, why does she even want it!  
  
Trini thinks its cause Rita has an inferiority complex, and as we all know Trini is usually right. And I have to admit, if I had Rita's fashion sense, I would definitely develop some sort of complex. And that hair, what the heck was she thinking!  
  
I really shouldn't think about Rita while in bed with my teddy bears and getting ready for bed. They say that you tend to dream about what you are thinking when you fall asleep. And the last thing I need right now is to dream about Rita Repulsa; that would put me in therapy for the rest of my life.   
  
My sweet Teddy, he has kept me comfortable in bed since before I can remember. He's white fur has long since turned slightly yellowish but he is as sweet and fluffy as he had been when I was just a little girl. I don't think that I can fall asleep without him anymore. If the other Rangers find out that I need my teddy bear at night to keep the nightmares away, they will no doubt demand a new pink ranger. Preferably one that isn't such a coward!  
  
I don't know why the others put up with me and my squeamishness. I was sure that the first time that I said eww about a monster, Zordon was going to drop me like a hot potato. I certainly won't have blame them. The others are always so brave in the face of danger. Me? I always feel like the little sister that tagged along for the ride. (sigh)  
  
If Trini could hear me now, I know she would box my ears for my foolishness. I know that we all have strengths that Zordon wanted to tap as a Ranger. But still, I can't help but think that I don't belong with those that are always so....strong. Just look at Jason!  
  
I thinking too much again aren't I Teddy? I thinking way too much and will probably wake up with dark circles. What will the other cheerleaders say? Okay, time to rest. I'll worry some more tomorrow after I get my beauty sleep. Good night, Teddy. Keep the monsters in my sleep away again tonight.   
  
  



End file.
